


All the Go In Betweens

by sequence_fairy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: These are all just the bits in between.





	All the Go In Betweens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [timepetalsprompts](http://timepetalsprompts.tumblr.com) drabble prompt. The theme that week was 'in between'.

These are just the moments in between the adventures; that’s what Rose forces herself to remember when she watches the Doctor disappear into the forbidding penitentiary after they’ve tried and sentenced him to serve out a sentence for the remainder of his natural life for inciting the wrong rebellion on the wrong planet. 

She’s still trying to remember that when she breaks him out that night with the right group of rebels and when she notices him favouring his left side.

Rose loves the running; she loves the mad dashes back to the TARDIS, and the way run for your life never feels that scary when he’s holding her hand. But she thinks, as the sound of arrows thunking into the wood of the door fills her ears, it might be nice to do less of the nearly dying during, and more of the actually enjoying, their adventures. 

Sometimes she wonders if the actual bits in between are the quiet ones - those rare mornings on the TARDIS when they can both sleep in, when he parks them in the Vortex and plies her with cheesy rom-coms and popcorn until she can’t stand it any more and she takes him to bed and those bits - they’re the best bits. 

The scary adventures are the bits in between, that’s what she tells herself, when she’s half carrying, half dragging the Doctor back to the TARDIS for the fifth time in the last 7 planets. 


End file.
